Fortnite Battle Royale: Season 7 Map Changes
Junk Junction Junk Junction expanded eastward. Lots of new pallets and metal tube maze, each of which yields 30 metal for 3 hits. Haunted Hills Huge new staircase at the side and rear of the main chapel building, which leads to the "castle mountain." All of the brick walls now yield 45 materials for 6 hits. New outhouses and expansion southward. Stained glass inside of the chapel. Underground crypt which extends to a view off the map. New unnamed school POI The mountain with the piano to the west of Pleasant Park is removed and replaced with the new POI, which is a huge two-story school with a large playground and gym suite. It is architecturally similar to the mansion to the east of Pleasant, which is very close to its grounds. A small time capsule is present in a new forest to its north. Pleasant Park The brick and "smaller" houses are both removed to facilitate 4 new houses on the Pleasant Park estate: a glass house, a black brick house, a purple and yellow 1980s workout theme building, and a "target house" with many targets and dummies inside (aim assist is locked onto the bots, which move. Minigame in the Playground mode). The broken or logged house is replaced with a new pink house. Inner park now has cherry blossom trees similar to that in Lucky Landing. Gas station is replaced with a demolition site. Furniture and floorplan of large gray and green house is updated. Green house gains an additional underground floor as well as a modernised basement. Motel Biweekly updates to the motel, similar to that of the construction site in Tilted. *Week 1 - surrounding ruins are cleared. Remains of the toppled truck and ice cream van can be seen near the pool. *Week 3 - all damaged walls begin to become rebuilt. Nearby ruins are replaced with construction sites for housing. *Week 5 - Motel sign is repaired. Houses are half complete. *Week 7 - small museum is installed near the camper van to the west of the motel, which commemorates the troubled past of the motel, including its initial abandonment, meteor collision, and troubles with the Enforcers and rifts. Upper story of the motel is built, although the original blue balcony is kept. *Week 9 - The motel is completed. The main building has an upper story and two new houses, a bright yellow house and a crimson red house, are now intact on the site of former ruins. Small metal museum monument is installed to the west. Pool is extended outwards and filled with water. The backyard is established, fit with an outdoor grassy football stadium akin to the one in Pleasant during the release of the NFL skins, although this one is permanent. Lazy Links At the rear of the golf house, there is a small poster dedicated to Anarchy Acres, next to a scarecrow. Stretching from the bridge at the north of the map through north Lazy Links towards motel the "chartreuse biome" such as that in Risky Reels is now present. Snobby Shores Four chests spawn in the end house, and the bunker house now spawns a maximum of four chests. Given an actual beach coastline. The altitude of Snobby is lowered significantly so the "cliff edges" around the island which overlook the water are nonexistent. The beach includes many new eatery shacks, as well as a lifeguard podium. Grey house is painted orange, and a new house is built to the north. Palm trees replace the former ones. Greasy Grove The Durrr! Burger building is demolished after being evicted, which leads to a new lore series revolving around the competition between the Pizza Pit and Durrr! Burger. Replaced by new Pizza Pit building; Greasy Grove's name is changed to Tomato Trove. Viking Village Now named on the map. Shifty Shafts New underground tunnel which points towards Tomato Trove. With the Durrr! Burger truck being established outside, it is evident Shifty is the new "Durrr! Burger HQ." Slight expansion to the north in the area towards Tilted. Tilted Towers New construction site is replaced by a new McGuffin's bookstore. Huge expansion to the north-west and south, with multiple pastel-coloured houses and expansion of the motorway. Mountain to the south is partially removed. Builder's store in the north-west brown brick building. Blue house in the south is demolished, to make yet another Tilted Towers construction site, which is also biweekly. *Week 1 - demolition begins. Wrecking balls are onsite. *Week 3 - foundations are laid in the former underground garage, which is filled with concrete. *Week 5 - wooden beam structures are built. *Week 7 - brickwork is installed and a stone roof is built. The site emerges as a new Tilted Towers town hall, which joins onto the clock tower as a new and large building. *Week 9 - roof is complete. The building is officially opened. Flush Factory and south-west "Factories" The factories in the south-east now connect to Flush Factory as a new-and-improved "Yonder Yard" POI. This includes the new Slurp Juice and Chug Jug factories, which join the two formerly-separate POIs. Lots of metal. Huge mountain to their north is removed and replaced with open forest land and a mansion. South-west of the map The area from Flush Factory up to the mountain south of Greasy is replaced with a new Moisty Mire, which returns from its ashes, albeit much smaller and without a film set or prison. Lucky Landing All trees in Lucky Landing, barring bamboo trees, now bear pink foliage. New unnamed lighthouse POI A large blue-and-white lighthouse is established to the east of Flush, where a white house and Tiki head used to be. Fatal Fields The forests in Fatal now both have a grand oak tree, such as the ones prevalent in Moisty Mire. Salty Springs Salty is massively changed with the removal of the "Salty mountain" to its north. Salty expands twofold into the former corrupted zone near Dusty Divot, with new houses unseen in Battle Royale now in place. Small bungalow house opposite the baby blue house is replaced by a small park. Large orange brick house to the right of the baby blue house is replaced by the new Salty road plan. New unnamed quarry POI In order to solve the minimal stone on the island, a huge quarry and mineral mine is established to the east of Salty and Fatal, on the site of multiple ruined houses, with lots of rocks. Retail Row Broken houses are repaired with "For Sale" signs in front of them. New estate agents building is established to the immediate west of the metal tower, which shows many properties with "For Sale" signs in front of them across the island, many of which are in Pleasant Park. This later becomes a challenge. Metal container area Containers now yield 100 metal for their massive 1,200 health. Lonely Lodge To the north of Lonely on the former site of some mountains, more lodge buildings, similar to those in Wailing, are built, as well as an unnamed lumber mill POI. New unnamed lumber mill POI Although it falls under the area of Lonely Lodge, a new lumber mill - a wooden building with many pallets - is now built. Wailing Woods The area of the corrupted zone finally grows back, although there are still some remnants. New unnamed pumping station POI On the former site of some houses, there is now a pumping station, to the east of the northernmost point of the river. The pumping station is very similar to the former factories, which were destroyed by the meteorite in the Dusty Divot. Leaky Lake Factories are replaced with a new museum. New mansions are built to overlook the picturesque scenery in the Lake. Category:Dragon's Creations